


Larry fucks a grapefruit. That's it. That's the title.

by Kondork



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dear god what have I done, Fruit, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondork/pseuds/Kondork
Summary: Hormones are high in Nockfell and the school's AC is terrible, leaving a hot horny mess Larry to take care of a certain problem the second he gets home to the Addison apartments.---Warning: this fic is supposed to be jokey and gross. I made this almost two years ago because I wanted to write something dumb that, let's face it, Larry would most definitely try to do at least once.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Larry fucks a grapefruit. That's it. That's the title.

Things got pretty tough being a gross hormonal teenage boy. Spending around eight hours a day with a bunch of people in the same boat didn't bode well either. Not like Larry was getting any action in the bathroom stalls at school, anyway. It would have been a nice gesture on another person's part, but best not to dwell on things that could happen that didn’t happen. Today had been a rather long, boring day for the stoner teen. All day he's been a fucking mess. He wasn't thinking of jerking off constantly in his class periods, but it was in the back of his mind whenever his hand absently ended up on his thigh. So warm and familiar.. He would have to jerk himself out of those thoughts so as to not totally pop a boner during history talking about some lame white guy inventing something. Larry wasn't sure what made him such a damn mess today. Maybe it was because his friend Sal kept spending the night for the last week? He loved his little blue-haired buddy, but he's not going to jerk it with the guy snoring beside him. That'd be majorly uncool of him.

With school done for the day, he and Sal walked home as they usually did. The closeness of summer was a nice thought, but the actual closeness of the sun was getting on Larry's nerves. It was too hot for his long hair and he could feel his shirt sticking to his skin. Similar to how hot and heavy things got when he started- no. No. Larry forced those thoughts aside. He was in public and waking with his best bro, he wasn't going to pop a boner here, of all times.

"You've been kinda tense the last couple days. Something up?" Sal's voice brought him out of the state of thinking of non-sexual things in order to keep his dick in check.

"Hm? Nah, man. I'm all good. Just the heat, y'know? School's AC's suck ass." Larry lied through his teeth, looking down at his friend with a lop-sided grin.

"Yeah, think i'm going to head straight up to my place and take the coldest shower. So cold that ice cubes come out, man." Larry heard a soft snicker from behind Sal's prosthetic. Always nice to hear when he laughed. It was also nice to hear that Larry would be alone for at least half an hour while Sal showered in his own apartment. Not that he didn't want to be around the guy. Just needed a moment of relaxation is all.

After talking about how cold they wanted their apartments to be, the conversation died down as they reached the apartments. The two teens walked through the lobby and went to the elevators, Larry inserting the keycard to go down to the basement. He silently prayed Sal was being truthful in wanting a shower and that he wouldn't follow him off the elevator. His prayer was answered when Sal leaned over and pressed the button to the fourth floor afterwards. The elevator went down one floor, dinged, then opened to let the taller teen out. 

Sharing a little wave and a short 'see ya', Larry walked out of the elevator and went to the apartment. Thank christ, it was so cold down here. Not only that, but him and his meat would have some good old fashioned bonding time. He quickly shoved the apartment key into the lock and twisted the door open, listening for any signs of Lisa. Nothing.

Another blessing.

Larry closed the door behind him with his foot, kicking his shoes off at the door and carelessly dropping his bag on the couch. He was going to eat a snack and jerk off, that's all his horny brain was thinking of at the moment. Maybe.. he could even do both? Maybe. He walked into the kitchen to find a snack, looking through the fridge and cabinets to see what his stomach might want. His eyes finally landed on the fruit bowl on the counter. Damnit, there weren't any bananas in there. Those were his favorite. Though, there were a couple of grapefruits. Lisa always liked them with cream cheese for some reason. Just thinking of the combination of texture and flavor was enough to send a shiver down Larry's spine and a sudden gag in his throat. Gross. Picking up a grapefruit, it suddenly clicked in his mind that he could totally cut a hole in it and-

Was he seriously horny enough to think about shoving his dick in a fruit?

Yes.

Was he going to do that?

Probably, yeah.

Larry stood there staring at the fruit, contemplating if this was a good idea or not. It would make a mess for sure with how juicey the fruit was. Then again, the juiciness would add to the experience. His mind was already made as he opened up the silverware drawer and pulled out a butterknife. He cut a hole through the grapefruit over the sink since he knew it would be a damn mess. Grapefruit in hand, he grabbed paper towels and went off to his room. This is probably the grossest thing he's ever done, but it sounded good with the five second debate he had in his head about it.

He plopped down on his bed and worked off his belt with one hand, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans before shuffling them down his thighs a bit. With how horny he has been all day, it only took a few dirty images in his head to work himself up a little just to get things started. He fished through the hole in his boxers and pulled his cock out through it. With his dick actually out now, he was starting to have second thoughts about this grapefruit thing. Should he? Hm.

The teen held his junk in one hand with the grapefruit in the other, bringing the fruit down to poke at his tip. Ugh, it was kinda cold. Colder than any fleshy bits that should be on his dick anyway. Should he have made the hole bigger? With a sigh, he got a better grip on the fruit before slowly sinking it down onto his hardon.

Holy shit.

_ Holy shit. _

He was almost embarrassed by how amazing this felt. The hole was a little too small, but that just made it ten times better for him to push through. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was just how desperately horny Larry was, but he definitely wasn't stopping now.

Larry moved the fruit up and down the shaft of his cock, arching his back and letting his eyes slip shut. He was embarrassed to have his dick inside of a fruit and actually enjoy it all the while. His hips rolled upward gently as soft groans passed through his lips. More dirty images passed through his head, only fueling the fire in his gut. He knew he should probably slow it down and enjoy this, but he was too much of a desperate mess to even think. His body was kind of like a jerk-off auto pilot.

After what felt like five minutes (which was probably two or three, really), Larry's hips were bucking up sloppily and he was moving the fruit at rapid speeds. His boxers and skin were soaked in the juices and the smell of grapefruits was wafting up to his nose. With a couple of grunts, his abdomen seized. Cum spurt out of him, making Larry slump back into the bed. His brain was foggy with the afterglow of climax, but he knew he had to clean up the mess the grapefruit made. He slipped it off of his cock with a wet noise, wiping himself down with the paper towels he had grabbed.

He could really use a snack right now after that mess. He looked to the grapefruit in his hand, an eyebrow raised on his face. 

Eh, fuck it.

Larry pulled back some of the skin of the grapefruit and took a bite of it. Sweet and salty.


End file.
